The Cooperative Systematic Studies of Rheumatic Diseases (CSSRD) is conducting a longitudinal study to evaluate and follow patients with early undifferentiated connective tissue disease (EUTCD), including Raynaud's phenomenon, and patients with rheumatoid arthritis (RA), systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) polymyositis or dermatomyositis (PM) and progressive systemic sclerosis (PSS) to determine what historical, physical, or serological features are predictive of the eventual disease process over a five year period. The recruitment goal for this study was 200 patients with EUTCD, and 50 each with RA, SLE, PM and PSS. Sera obtained from patients enrolled in this study and clinical trials previously conducted by the CSSRD are being banked for subsequent analyses.